Youngmin Hell, love Kwangmin?
by Hana Twins
Summary: "Jo Youngmin hanya milik Jo Kwangmin." Senyum menakutkan terukir di bibir sexy namja tampan itu/ Saat kesucian terkotori, meratapi nasib hingga menangis pilu pun akan percuma. Mianhe, aku hanya bisa menyayangimu tapi tidak bisa mencintaimu Karena kita Kembar.../Chap 1 perdana!/TWINCEST/BL/YAOI/Mpreg/Rape/DLDR! /adakah Jo Twins shipper di sini?
1. Chapter 1

**Youngmin Hell, love Kwangmin?**

**By : Hana Twins**

**Main cast :**

**Jo Youngmin 25 th**

**Jo Kwangmin 25 th**

**And member Boyfirend**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan!**

**Aku hanya tergila-gila pada Jo Twins jadi biarkan imajinasi saya tertuang dalam bentuk ff/Boys Love/YAOI/INCEST/Mpreg/Hurt/Typo/Rape/DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

**Mereka kembar tapi memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda. Bumi dan langit, mungkin itu perbandingan yang tepat. Youngmin yang harus bergantung pada Kwangmin adik kembarnya dan Kwangmin yang membenci sekaligus mencintai Hyungnya. Masalah pelik hingga membuahkan hubungan terlarang. Sebuah dosa...**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sreakk..

Kreaakkk...

Kwangmin menyobek majalah BOY yang berada tepat di atas meja kerjanya. Mata tajam _namja_ bersurai hitam itu memerah melihat sobekan gambar majalah yang tercecer di lantai ruang kerjanya.

"Jo Youngmin. Kau benar-benar _bitch_!"

Argghhhhkkk...

Kwangmin menyapu meja kerjanya dengan tangannya, membuat setumpuk document berlamburan jatuh kelantai.

Mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam ruang sahabatnya sekaligus temanya Jeongmin masuk dengan tergopoh, mata sipitnya menatap cemas Kwangmin.

"Ada apa lagi Kwang? Aku jengah melihatmu selalu uring-uringan tak jelas seperti ini." _Namja_ bersurai merah gelap itu menatap sendu sahabat sekaligus atasnya. Posisinya yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris di Jo Company perusahaan milik keluarga Jo dengan Jo Kwangmin sebagai presdir.

Katakan kwangmin masih cukup muda untuk menduduki posisi itu, namun _namja_ tampan itu terpaksa harus mengambil alih posisi jabatan mendiang _appa_nya. Mr Jo yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu, membuat Kwangmin harus menduduki kursi Presdir sejak usianya 24 tahun.

Kenapa Kwangmin dan bukan Youngmin yang notabenya adalah _hyung_. Itu karena Kwangmin lebih pintar dan mewarisi jiwa bisnis Mr Jo, di tambah _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi itu lulusan management bisnis berbeda dengan Youngmin yang berprofesi sebagai model papan atas. Dan profesi _hyung _cantiknya itu lah yang sering membuat Kwangmin uring-uringan.

Meskipun mereka kembar namun orang-orang selalu mengatakan jika Kwangmin tampan sedangkan Youngmin cantik. Dan hal itu di benarkan oleh Kwangmin sendiri.

Dirinya sendiri seakan terhipnotis saat menatap mata bulat jernih _hyung_nya, kulitnya yang putih dan terasa lembut sekaligus halus saat di sentuh. Jelas Kwangmin pernah menyentuhnya mengingat mereka kembar hanya saja itu sudah lama, terakhir saat keduanya masih duduk di bangku _junior high school._

Jeongmin melirik sobekan majalah yang tercecer di lantai, _namja _berwajah feminim itu menghela nafas panjang, tentu saja Kwangmin marah besar saat melihat cover majalah itu. Majalah pria dewasa di mana yang menjadi cover depan adalah Youngmin saudara kembar sahabatnya, dengan pose yang tidak bisa di bilang biasa-biasa saja.

_Namja_ cantik bersurai _blonde_ sedikit panjang itu, berpose dengan nakal menggigit jari telunjuknya dan di sertai dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Bibir penuh nan merahnya terlihat begitu menggoda. Pose _full body_ duduk di sofa merah berukiran klasik dengan kemeja putih transparan membungkus tubuh indahnya, bahkan underware hitam itu membayang di balik kemeja tipisnya. Paha mulus dan kaki jenjang yang di biarkan telanjang bebas. Sungguh cover majalah yang mampu membuat namja _horny_ seketika. Tak heran jika majalah BOY, majalah yang terkenal di kalangan gay itu laris manis bulan ini. Itu karena Jo Youngmin yang menjadi model utama bulan ini dan tentunya di dalamnya di penuhi dengan semua artikel _namja_ cantik itu.

Jo Youngmin sang model berwajah androgini, meskipun _namja_ tapi kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuhnya mengalhkan _yeoja_ sekalipun. Hingga tak jarang sosok indah itu begitu di gilai _namja_. Kariernya sebagai model juga begitu cemerlang.

"Tidakkah dia terlihat murahan.." Kwangmin bicara datar, mata tajamnya menatap datar ke kaca tranparan samping meja kerjanya. Menatap hamparan langit biru yang terlihat mulai di selimuti awan gelap, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Kau tau itu hanya tuntutan profesi, kau lebih mengenal bagaimana pribadi _hyung_mu bukan?" Jeongmin menghepaskan pantatnya pada sofa panjang di sudut ruangan.

"Aku sudah tidak mengenalnya sejak lima tahun lalu.." Kwangmin bicara datar,

"Dan kau yang menjauhinya, hal itu yang membuat kau tidak lagi mengenali pribadi Youngmin." Jeongmin menatap intens Kwangmin yang kini merubah posisi duduknya jadi bersandar di kursi empuk presdirnya. _Namja_ tampan itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sahabat baiknya bertindak sesuka hatinya, tanpa mau perduli yang jelas Kwangmin tenggelam dalam pemikiran dan kegelisahanya sendiri.

'Aku menjauhimu, karena aku mencintaimu _hyung_... aku takut kau akan jijik padaku jika mengetahui saudara kembarmu sendiri menyimpan perasaan pada _hyung_nya sendiri. Tapi, ternyata kau mengetahui perasaanku tapi kenapa kau pura-pura tidak tau... tidak ada yang lebih sakit dari pada rasa terabaikan. Sekarang aku Jo Kwangmin yang memegang kendali, aku akan membuatmu menjadi miliku _hyung_, bahkan aku tidak perduli sekalipun kau menolakku. Karena Kau milikku Jo Youngmin.'

.

.

.

* * *

Malam yang dingin semakin memeluk,hujan deras sedang mengguyur kota Seoul membuat siapapun enggan berada di jalan, dan lebih memilih tinggal di dalam ruangan.

Apartemen megah dengan tulisan permanen yang tercetak jelas di atas gedungnya JANUS Apartemen. Bangunan megah bertembok beton dingin dengan cat putih pucat itu seakan mewakili kebekuan hati penghuninya.

Jeritan dan tangisan pilu di dalamnya tak pernah terdengar sampai ke luar. Bahkan sekalipun jika ada yang tau, maka tidak ada yang bisa di laukan selain hanya diam dan pura-pura tidak tau. Karena tangis pilu dan jerit kesakitan itu berasal dari kamar terlit milik keluarga Jo. Apartemen terletak di lantai 20 dengan lokasi paling luas di banding penyewa lainya. Jo Kwangin sang presdir Jo Company yang tinggal di dalamnya bersama saudara kembarnya Jo Youngmin.

.

.

.

"Hikss... Kwang... _jebbal_.. _appoyo_.. hikss... hentikaknnn..." mata bulat itu tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan kristal bening hingga membuat sepasang mata indah itu sudah sembab, bibinya yang sudah robek bergetar takut.

"_Bitch_.. murahan... shhh... siapa saja _namja_ yang sudah merasuki mu hah? Berapa banyak? Siapa saja yang sudah mencicipi tubuh mu Jo Youngmin? KATAKAN!"

Kwangin menatap nyalang _namja_ cantik yang berada di bawah tubuhnya, dengan gerakan brutal namja tampan itu semakin intens menghentak-hentakkan miliknya di _rectum_ sempit _namja_ cantik yang sudah tak berdaya di bawah kuasanya.

"_Ania_... ti-dak..ugghh adaa...hikkss..."

Youngmin membanting wajahnya kekiri kanan bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Tanganya mencengkram erat seprai putih yang sudah tercemar noda merah dan cairan lengket yang tak lain adalah sperma miliknya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sangat mengenaskan, peluh terus membanjiri tubuh putih pucatnya yang telah di penuhi _kismarks_ bahkan dua _nipple_nya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah segar akibat gigitan Kwangmin adik kembarnya.

Yah, ini kali keduanya adik kembarnya menyetubuhinya dengan brutal. Sungguh tidak hanya fisiknya yang sakit namun hatinya jauh lebih meradang. Bagaimana mungkin adiknya yang begitu di sayangminya tega melakukanya layaknya seorang pelacur murahan. Saudara yang sedarah yang lahir enam menit setelah dirinya lahir kedunia, memperlakukanya dengan kejam, melontarkan cacian dan hinaan yang selalu mampu mengoyak hatinya.

"TIDAK KATAMU HAH!... aku yakin fotografer dan presdir majalah BOY sudah merasakan _hole_mu ini sshh... dasar _bitch_!" Kwangmin mengumpat di sela hujamanya. _Namja _tampan itu sangat merasa kesal pada _hyung_nya karena telah berani berpose menatang, memaerkan lekuk tubuhnya. Kwangmin tidak rela miliknya menjadi tontonan umum. Youngmin hanya miliknya milik Jo Kwangmin dan hal itu mutlak.

"Hanya kau yang menyentuhku kwangie... kau... hiksss... tidak ada yang lain.. hikss_.. jebbal_ sakittt... kwan... hentikan hohh..."

Youngmin merasakn kepalanya pusing, hingga pengelihatanya memburam. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, sudah tiga jam Kwangmin menyetubuhinya dengan brutal, hingga membuat _rectum_nya terasa terbakar. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jika adik kembarnya akan menyudahi penyiksaanya. Yah, penyiksaan _namja_ cantik itu, membenci saat dirinya di setubuhi oleh adik kandungnya. Mereka sedarah bahkan kembar, apa yang tengah di lakukan mereka adalah sebuah dosa besar yang di kutuk tuhan. Namun apa daya, Youngmin tak cukup kuat menolak setiap pelecehan yang di lakukan adiknya pada tubuhnya.

"Kwanggiee..."

Mata indah itu akhirnya terpejam, namja cantik itu jatuh pingsan setelah tak kuat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama di bagian _rectum_nya yang masih setia di hujam junior Kwangmin yang entah kenapa bisa berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya, bahkan warna kulit adiknya lebih coklat berbeda dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih susu. Itu lah sebabnya orang-orang selalu mengatakan jika Kwangmin tampan dan jantan sementara dirinya lemah dan cantik.

"Shhh... _hole_mu...nikmaattt... baby.. arrgggghhh..."

CROOTTTTTT!

Cairan putih kental milik kwangmin mengalir deras memenuhi hole sempit namja cantik itu, hingga meluber membasahi bedcover yang usdah tak berbentuk.

Bruk..

Kawangmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi namja cantik yang sudah dalam keadaan tak sadar diri. Bahkan posisi kedua kakinya masih terbuka lebar.

Sreakk..

Mmphh..

Kwangmin melumat sebentar bibir merah bengkak Youngmin, mata merahnya menatap tajam saudara kembarnya. Memperhatikan lekuk tubuh hyungnya yang barusan di nikmatinya. Tubuh tak berdaya yang di penuhi peluh hingga sperma.

"kau terlihat cantik Youngie Hyung."

Slep..

Kwangmin meraup cairan lengket yang tergenang di perut rata hyungnya, kemudian mengusapkan di pipi chubby _namja _cantik itu. Mengusapnya dengan intens.

"Jo Youngmin hanya milik Jo Kwangmin." Senyum menakutkan terukir di bibir tebal _namja _tampan itu.

.

.

Saat kesucian terkotori

Meratapi nasib hingga menangis pilu hanya itu yang mampu ku lakukan

Menggenggam sendiri kedua tanganku dan menumpahkan air mata di belakangmu

Aku menyayangimu..

Mengasihimu..

Begitu memanjakanmu..

Dan saat kau mengotoriku aku tetap menyayangimu..

Sampai saat titik dimana kau menghinaku, menghujamku dengan makian bak belati beracun yang menghunus tepat dijantung hingga secara perlahan memutus nafas membuatku mati perlahan-lahan

Aku tetap menyayangimu

Karena kau adikku Kwangmin

_Mianhe_, aku hanya bisa menyayangmimu tapi tidak bisa mencintaimu

Karena kita Kembar...

.

.

.

.

.

**Ada yang suka Twincest?**

**Berminat? Tinggalin jejak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youngmin Hell, love Kwangmin?**

**By : Hana Twins**

**Main cast :**

**Jo Youngmin 25 th**

**Jo Kwangmin 25 th**

**And member Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan!**

**Aku hanya tergila-gila pada Jo Twins jadi biarkan imajinasi saya tertuang dalam bentuk ff/Boys Love/YAOI/INCEST/Mpreg/Hurt/Typo/Rape/DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Udara pagi hari saat musim dingin terasa begitu menusuk. Bahkan salju terlihat menumpuk di halaman loby JANUS Apartemen. Terlihat petugas sedang membersihkan tumpukan salju dengan skop seadanya, mobil pembersih butiran putih itu sudah berlalu satu jam lalu, namun butiran salju sudah kembali menggunung.

"Pagi _Ahjussi _Lee.." Youngmin tersenyum hangat. Lengkungan merekah dari bibir merah itu mampu mencairkan kebekuan pagi. _Namja_ cantik berambut _blonde_ itu terlihat cantik dengan syal merah melilit lehernya hingga menutupi telinganya, Jaket bludru hitam, sepatu boot abu menyelaraskan penampilannya.

_Ahjussi_ membalas sapaan _namja_ cantik itu dengan ikut tersenyum ramah, namun mata tuanya kemudian beralih di kedua tangan Youngmin yang terselip di dua saku jaketnya.

"Nak Young tidak pakai sarung tangan?" suara _namja_ tua itu menunjukkan gurat khawatir.

"Emm, ketinggalan _jussi_. Youngie malas jika harus kembali ke atas.." Youngmin tersenyum kikuk.

"Ck, pagi ini sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit. Dan itu wajahmu pucat di tambah jalanmu sedikit aneh nak Young.." _namja _paruh baya itu menatap intens sosok cantik yang masih setia berdiri di depannya yang menurutnya terlihat tidak sehat. Belum sempat Youngmin memberi jawaban, percakapan keduanya terputus saat mata indah itu melihat audi hitam masuk ke halaman apartemen dan berhenti di jarak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Youngmin tersenyum tipis, _namja_ cantik itu sangat tau siapa pemilik audi itu.

Chup~

"Baby, mian membuatmu menunggu.." bibir tebal _namja _tampan itu mendarat mulus di dahi Youngmin seakan lupa jika mereka tidak hanya berdua melainkan ada _Ahjussi_ Lee di tengah-tengah keduanya.

Hem..

_Ahjussi _Lee yang merasa di anggap kasat matapun berdehem tipis, sontak membuat semburat merah menjalar di pipi Youngmin.

"Kim Donghyun." Youngmin men_deathglare_ _namjachingu_nya, namun justru ditanggapi dengan cubitan sayang di kedua pipi _chubby_nya yang tentu saja di lakukan _namja_ tampan bermarga kim itu. Donghyun sudah sangat hapal, jika Youngmin sedang kesal pasti akan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap dan Donghyun tidak suka itu mengingat usianya yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari kekasih cantiknya.

"_Appo_..." Youngmin semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Saat marah kau semakin terlihat cantik baby Youngie, bukan begitu _Ahjussi_ Lee?" Donghyun seakan meminta persetujuan pada _namja _paruh baya itu yang tentu di jawab dengan anggukan, sementara Youngmin semakin tertunduk malu.

Tanpa mereka sadari jika adegan manis mereka di tatap penuh benci oleh _namja_ tampan berwajah serupa Youngmin lewat jendela kaca kamar. Bahkan rahang tergasnya terlihat mengeras dengan mata bening yang sudah memerah, sepertinya amarah sedang mengusai _namja_ tampan itu.

.

.

.

Audi hitam yang di kemudikan Donghyun melaju mulus menembus jalanan ibu kota Korea, sesekali mata _namja_ tampan itu melirik ke sisi samping di mana _namjachingu_nya duduk diam, wajah cantiknya terus menoleh ke samping melihat deretan apapun yang di lewati mobil yang di tumpanginya.

"Baby, kelihatanya pemandangan di luar lebih menarik dari pada wajahku." Donghyun bicara menyindir dengan mata tetap fokus pada jalanannan. Pernyataan Donghyun sontak membuyarkan lamunan Youngmin dan sepontan menoleh pada kekasihnya.

"_Ania_.. bukan seperti itu..."

Pluk..

Donghyun mengusap helaian surai _blonde_ Youngmin dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap fokus pada setir kemudinya. Mata bulat Youngmin menatap dalam wajah hangat kekasihnya, tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

'_Mian_ Hyunie...'

hati Youngmin berdesis pilu saat merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan Donghyun di kepalanya. Begitu tulus dan penuh cinta. Tapi apa yang di lakukannya, dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas di cintai _namja_ baik seperti Donghyun.

'_Mianhe_.. aku kotor...'

Youngmin mencoba menahan air matanya yang siap tumpah, seakan menyadari itu Donghyun merasa heran.

"Baby ada apa? Kau sakit.. syalmu terlalu tinggi menutupi lehermu, apa tidak sesak hem?" Tangan Donghyun terurur hendak sedikit menurunkan syal di leher Youngmin namun dengan cepat di tahan oleh tangan Youngmin.

"Jangan Hyunie.. a-ku... kedinginan.."

Youngmin bicara tergagap. Mana mungkin dirinya membiarkan syalnya turun jika begitu banyak _redmarks_ di sekitar lehernya. Dan itu bukan hasil perbuatan Donghyun, tentu saja karena itu ulah Kwangmin adik kembarnya yang semalam menghajarnya habis-habisan di atas ranjang hanya karena fosenya di majalah BOY.

Donghyun menatap heran wajah kekasih cantiknya, namun kemudian kembali bersikap biasa mengingat keadaanya yang tengah mengemudi.

"Yup kita sampai.." Donghyun memarkir mobilnya di deretan butik kawasan Cheongdamdong, kawasan yang memang terkenal dengan distrik fashionnya. Alasan kenapa mereka ke sini, tentu saja untuk membelanjakan Youngmin, mengingat karier kekasi cantiknya sebagai model berkelas tentu saja pashion adalah yang utama. Youngmin hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi antusias _namjachingu_nya padahalkan dirinya yang di belanjakan tapi kenapa Donghyun yang girang.

Youngmin bukan tidak mampu memenuhi kebutuhan fashionnya, bahkan Kwangmin selalu memberikan apapun yang di inginkanya. Namun Donghyun selalu suka menghambur-hamburkan lembaran _won_nya hanya untuk menyenangkan Youngmin meskipun sudah di tolak ratusan kali oleh _namja_ cantik itu, wajar mengingat statusnya yang sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan elektronik orang tuanya.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan bergandengan memasuki butik, dengan Donghyun yang tak pernah lepas menggandeng tangan Youngmin.

"Selamat datang tuan..." karyawan butik berseragam modis itu membungkuk hormat pada member langganan butik mereka, yang di sambut senyum tipis Donghyun dan Youngmin.

.

Waktu bergulir cepat, hari sudah semakin siang meskipun matahari tak nampak tentu saja karena di luar sedang turun salju. Sudah lebih dari lima butik yang di kunjungi bahkan tangan Donghyun sudah di penuhi kantong-kantong belanja Youngmin dan sebagian sudah tertata di dalam mobil.

"Apa ada lagi yang baby inginkan?"

"Emm tidak sudah cukup." Youngmin tersenyum manis membuat Donghyun semakin terpaku akan sosok indah yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Keduanya mengobrol santai di sepanjang jalan depan perbutikan sesekali _namja_ cantik itu terkikik pelan saat mendengar lawakan yang meluncur dari bibir kekasihnya. Yah, hal ini yang membuat Youngmin menyukai Donghyun. Pribadi hangat, dewasa, mapan terlebih selalu memanjakanya. _Namja _cantik itu merasa nyaman tiap berada di dekat Donghyun, _namja_ tampan itu sudah seperti _appa_ dan terkadang bertindak seperti _hyung_.

_Appa_ dan _Hyung_? Yah, sampai saat ini Youngmin belum merasakan getaran aneh yang bisa di sebut jatuh cinta di hatinya saat bersama Donghyun. Mungkinkah Youngmin belum bisa memberikan hatinya sepenuhnya pada _namja_ dewasa itu? entahlah Youngmin sendiri tidak mengerti akan hatinya.

Ditengah suasana hangat yang tercipta di balik udara dingin yang menusuk, keduanya di kejutkan dengan sosk tampan memakai setelan jas dan kaca mata hitam yang keluar dari dalam mobil _laborigini_nnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Youngmin dan Donghyun yang spontan mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Bisa aku pinjam _Hyung_ku sebentar Donghyun-_ssi_." Suara berat Kwangmin terdengar datar namun begitu dalam dan menusuk. Youngmin yang merasakan aura kelam adik kembarnya tanpa sadar semakin erat memegang lengan _namjachingu_nya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Donghyun, Kwangmin menarik tangan Youngmin yang masih terbebas dan menyeretnya paksa.

Brak..

Kwangmin menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit membanting, setalah memaksa Youngmin masuk dan duduk di dalamnya. Donghyun menatap datar kekasihnya yang balik menatapnya sendu.

"Hyunie..." suara merdu itu begitu lirih dan menghilang seiring laju mobil, meninggalkan Donghyun yang masih setia mematung di tempat dirinya berdiri.

"Jo Kwangmin, aku bukan _namja_ bodoh. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Youngminku." Wajah Donghyun yang biasanya selalu memancarkan aura tenang itu mendadak menyuram. Kedua tanganya terkepal erat.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang hari tanpa sinar matahari kini telah bergulir berganti dengan awan terlihat ribuan bintang bertabur, hanya gelap terlihat. Youngmin tertidur lelap di atas ranjang berseprai sutra putih dengan taburan kelopak mawar putih di atasnya. Kemeja putih yang membalut tubuh kurusnya membuat sosok cantik itu terlihat rapuh sekaligus indah.

Cahaya temaram yang berasal dari lampu lampion yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru kamar bernuansa putih itu menciptakan kesan romantis.

Kicau burung malam, hingga bunyi serangga malam di balik jendela kaca yang terbuka sepertinya tak cukup mengusik tidurnya. Wajar saja, _namja_ cantik itu mungkin keleahan setelah melewatkan berapa jam perjalan dengan mobil dan helikopter bersama Kwangmin, _namja_ cantik itu hanya pasrah akan semua tindakan yang di lakukan adiknya bahkan saat Kwangmin membawanya ke tempatnya sekarang berada. Sebuah pulau indah di tengah laut lengkap dengan hunian nyaman. Bahkan Youngmin tidak tau ini dimana.

Youngmin hanya berfikir jika Kwangmin barusan membeli pulau ini. Untuk tujuan apa _namja_ cantik itu tidak tau jika mengingat keluarganya sudah memiliki satu pulau pribadi.

Namun kemudian tidur Youngmin sedikit terusik saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah namun terasa hangat dan geli menyentuh kulit pipinya. Perlahan mata indah itu membuka untuk melihat apa yang sudah mengusik tidurnya.

Sontak mata indah itu membulat sempuran saat melihat wajah tampan Kwangmin bergitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Rahang tegas adiknya yang tertimpa sorot lampion terlihat _manly_, tak urung membuat darah Youngmin berdesis, sentuhan lidah panas Kwangmin di area pipinya seakan mampu menghangatkan cuaca dingin di tengah malam saat ini.

"Kwangieehh.." Youngmin bicara lirih sambil menahan desahanya saat lidah panas Kwangmin semakin melebarkan daerah jajahanya. Kini lidah Kwangmin sudah turun menyelusuri rahang hingga leher jenjangnya.

Kwangmin mengabaikannya, justru lidahnya semakin lincah menari-nari di permukaan kulit putih _hyung_ kembarnya.

"_Jebballl_..."

Youngmin mulai mengiba, tindakan yang sukses membuat Kwangmin terusik. Mata tajam dengan lingkaran hasel hitam itu menatap nyalang _namja _cantik yang kini berada di posisi bawah tubuhnya.

Tatapan tajam penuh ambisis dan kebencian seperti ini yang selalu membuat hati Youngmin tertohok. Kemana adik manisnya, Kemana Kwangmin yang dulu, pribadi hangat yang selalu mebuatnya nyaman, bukan perangai sadis yang selalu sukses membuatnya takut.

Demi Tuhan, bukankah mereka kembar. Tapi kenapa Youngmin seolah tidak mengenal saudara kembarnya sendiri. Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi air mata yang tadinya sudah tergeanng jatuh begitu saja dari sepasang mata indah Youngmin. Cairan bening yang mewakili rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Bersikaplah manis _arrachi_? Dengan begitu aku tidak akan kasar." Kwangmin mengusap surai _blonde_ _Hyung_nya dengan tatapan mata tajam dan nada penuh intimidasinya.

Grep..

Youngmin tidak menjawab pernyataan Kwangmin, justru yang di lakukan _namja_ cantik itu adalah memeluk erat tubuh _manly_ yang berada di atas tubunya, melingkrkan dua tanganya di punggung adik yang sangat di sayanginya.

Tubuh Kwangmin sontak menegang mendapat rengkuhan tiba-tiba dari _hyung_ cantiknya. Entah mengapa rengkuhan yang terasa menyakitkan. Begitu banyak luka di dalamnya. Kwangmin menyadari itu namun mencoba untuk mengabaikanya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, meski harus melukai Youngmin, _hyung_ kembarnya sendiri. Dirinya akan mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

**Jo Youngmin hanya milik Jo Kwangmin**

Kalimat itu mutlak dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat.

.

Saat ini dua _namja_ bermarga Jo itu sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara, keduanya seakan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Mata indah Youngmin beralih ke seprai yang di dudukinya saat tanganya menyentuh benda lembut yang tak lain adalah kelopak mawar yang bertebaran di sekitanya.

_Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum miris, matanya ganti beredar ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Begitu tertata apik dan tekesan romantis. Ratusan bunga terangakai di vas-vas dan kain putih yang menjuntai di sana sini. Seperti kamar pengantin. Mata indah itu beralih menatap Kwangmin yang masih bungkam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kwangie.."

Youngmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu adiknya, kemudian menutup matanya.

Deg..

Jantung Kwangmin menggila saat merasakn tangan halus _hyung_nya melingkar di pinggangnya. Ada apa dengan _Hyung_ cantiknya, kenapa bersikpa _manja_. Sudah lama mereka tidak bersentuhan hangat seperti ini. Sudah lima tahun lebih terhitung keakraban semakin berkurang dan hubungan keduanya semakin memburuk terlebih semenjak tujuh bulan terakhir awal di mana dirinya yang merenggut paksa kesucian _hyung_nya.

"Kwangie..."

"..."

"Hyung merindukanmu..."

Tes..

Kristal bening itu loloh membasahi bahu kwangin yang terbalut piyama tidur. Kwangmin merasakannya namun _namja_ tampan itu masih diam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita seperti ini?"

Tes..

Kwangmin mengepalkan tanganya di sisi pahanya, mencoba menahan rasa sesak yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"Kau yang menata kamar ini?"

"..."

"Cantik... _hyung_ suka..."

Chup~

Youngmin mengecup singkat pipi Kwangmin, membuat _namja_ tampan itu semakin kaku, sungguh perasaan Kwangmin di buat campur aduk. Detak jantung kwangmin semakin menggila saat melihat senyum terukir di bibir _plum hyung_nya.

"Ini dimana? Berapa lama kita di sini Kwangie? Lusa _Hyung_ ada pemotretan.." Youngmin kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kwangmin, _namja_ cantik itu masih menuggu adiknya mau untuk membalas ucapannya.

"Satu minggu."

Suara berat itu masih terdengar dingin, Youngmin terkejut. Tentu saja, namun dirinya mencoba bersikap tenang. Sekarang _namja_ cantik itu sudah sedikit memahami karakter baru adiknya.

Kwangmin yang sekarang tidak suka penolakan, Kwangmin yang sekarang berubah _otoriter_ dan dingin. Kwangmin yang sekarang selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkanya, bahkan jika itu dirinya sendiri.

Bersikap tenang san lembut mungkin itu bisa meluluhkan kekerasan hati adiknya. Yah, _namja_ cantik itu masih mempercayai ikatan yang kuat hati mereka, karena mau seperti apapun hubungan keduanya. Bukankah mereka kembar.

"Aku sudadah megurus cutimu lewat managermu."

"Berapa lama?" Youngmin mulai takut.

"Satu tahun." Kwangmin menjawab begitu enteng, seolah tidak ada beban. Keputusan sepihak yang sukses membuat Youngmin shock.

"Jika kita di sini satu minggu, bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu.. kau harus mengurus Jo Company. Jangan lupakan kau presdir Kwangie..." Youngmin masih berusaha bersikap tenang, padahal detak jantung _namja_ cantik berdegup kencang. Perasaan takut mulai menyelimuti benaknya. Youngmin bukan _namja_ bodoh yang tak bisa membaca situsasi.

Satu minggu berada di pulau asing bersama adiknya. Hal apa yang akan di lakukan Kwangmin padanya. Sungguh Youngmin sudah bisa menebak.

Jika ini merupakan liburan keluarga, liburan bahagia antara namdongsaeng dengan hyungnya mungkin Youngmin tidak akan pernah keberatan. Tapi ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Kenapa seolah terlihat seperti bulan madu pasangan pengantin, terlebih saat namja cantik itu melihat dekorasi kamar yang saat ini di tempatinya. Hanya memikirkanya saja membuat Youngmin gila.

"Tentu, aku juga sudah mengurusnya."

Sreak..

Tangan kiri Kwangmin meraih bahu Youngmin, membuat _Hyung_ cantiknya berhadapan dengannya. Kwangmin selalu terpesona akan kecantikan _Hyung_nya. Mereka kembar tapi kenapa wajah _hyung_nya sangat cantik.

Perlahan jari panjang Kwangmin menyentuh pipi putih mulus _Hyung_nya, mengusapnya berulang-ulang dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian turun ke bibir _plum_ merah Youngmin.

Kwangmin terpana untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap pahatan sempurna di depanya, yang selalu mampu menaikan libidonya, dan seperti saat ini hasrat ingin memiliki _Hyung_ cantiknya kembali membuncah.

Youngmin hanya diam, mencoba menikmati sentuhan lembut Kwangin, meskipun hatinya terasa sakit. Biar bagaimanpun apa yang mereka lukan adalah sebuah dosa yang tak terampuni. Kenapa adiknya seakan menutup mata.

Cup~

Mmphh..

Kwangmin menyesap lembut bibir kenyal Youngmin, hanya sebentar lalu melepas tatuan bibirnya dan kemudian menatap dalam manik mata _hyung_nya yang mulai bergerak gelisah. Kwangmin menyadari persaan gundah _Hyung_nya. Youngmin yang tidak menginginkan sentuhanya namun juga tak kuasa untuk menolak.

'Jo Kwangmin yang memegang kendali.'

Bibir sexy _namja_ tampan itu menyeringai. Kwangim mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Youngmin dengan tubuh yang semakin memepet _namja_ cantik itu. Bahkan Kwangmin bisa merasakan jantung _hyung_nya yang berdetak cepat karena tubuh mereka yang tak bercelah.

"_Yeobo_..."

Deg

Jantung Youngmin semakin berdetak cepat. '_Yeobo_? Kwangie memanggilku _Yeobo_?' mata indah itu membulat sempurna. Tubuh _namja_ cantik itu menegang, bagaimana mungkin adik kembarnya memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Aku ingin menitipkan benih Jo di rahimmu _yeobo_... satu minggu, kurasa cukup." Tangan kiri Kwangmin melingkar erat di pinggang Youngmin, semakin mempererat rengkuhanya, sementara tangan kanannya mengusap perut rata Youngmin.

"_Wae_? Terkejut hem? aku tau jika Jo Youngmin saudara kembarku yang cantik ini _namja_ istimewa.."

"Youngie memiliki rahim, _ania_?"

Kwangmin berbisik seduktif di telinga sensitif _Hyung_ cantiknya yang wajahnya kini sudah memucat sempurna. _Male pregent_, apa yang di katakan kwangmin tidak salah, tapi kenapa adikya bisa tau. Bukankah untuk hal ini hanya _eomma_ dan _appanya_ saja yang tau. Tidak dengan Kwangmin.

'Demi Tuhan Youngmin. Kwangin sudah dewasa, adikmu tumbuh menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang cerdas dan berkuasa. Mencari tau semua tentangmu itu hal yang mudah baginya bukan?' Youngmin terus merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Jujur karena keistimewaan yang dimiliknya sebagai _namja _itu lah yang membuat Youngmin tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada _yeoja_ dan memilih menjalin hubungan dengan Donghyun. Namun tidak pernah terlintas di benakknya jika Kwangmin, adik kembarnya lah yang akan menaburkan benis di rahimnya. Dan sudah di pastikan jika itu benih dosa.

"K-kwangie..." Youngmin bicara lirih nyaris berbisik.

"_Wae yeobo_?" Kwangmin semakin intens meraba perut rata Youngmin, bahkan tangannya sudah semakin turun ke area privasi Youngmin.

"Kwang..." wajah cantik Youngmin memerah, saat merasakan remasan-remasan ringan tangan Kwangmin yang terus menjamah miliknya yang dirinya tau sudah mulai terbangun, menyadari hal itu membuat seringaian Kwangin semakin menjadi.

"Dengar Youngie _Yeobo_, aku akan menumpahkan beribu-ribu benihku di rahimu selama satu minggu. Kita akan menghabiskan malam-malam panas penuh senasi nikmat."

Kwangmin semakin intens mempermainkan milik Youngmin di balik underware putih yang membungkus milik _hyung_ cantiknya.

_Namja_ tampan itu tidak perduli meski tangan Youngmin berusaha mengalihkan tanganya. Justru pemberontakan Youngmin semakin membuatnya tertantang. Sudah cukup dirinya bersabar. Beulang kali dirinya menyetubuhi Youngmin namun tidak membuahkan hasil meskipun pada kenyataanya hyungnya memiliki rahim layaknya _yeoja_. Dan setelah Kwangmin tau jika selama ini _Hyung_nya selalu mengantisifasi kehamilanya dengan berbagai macam pil, tentu hal itu membuat Kwangmin murka.

Dan kali ini, _namja_ tampan itu menjamin jika dirinya mampu membuat _hyung_ cantiknya mengandung anaknya. Karena di tempat ini tidak ada pil terkutuk penghambat tumbuhnya janin di rahim _hyung_nya. Kwangmin sudah merencanakan semua ini.

.

"Aaaa...hh.. kwanngg..."

Youngmin tergeletak terlentang di atas tempat tidur dengan dua tangan mencengkram seprai hingga mengacak kelopak mawar di sekelilingnya. Mata indahnya terlihat sayu dengan bibir merah yang terus mengeluarkan desahan merdunya, tak kuasa menahan nikmat saat tangan kwangmin bergerak lincah mengocok kejantananya.

_Namja_ cantik itu tidak mampu menyangkal setiap sentuhan Kwangmin di tubuhnya yang jujur selalu mampu membuatnya melayang meski terkadang kasar. Meski sisi kewarasannya masih cukup membuatnya sadar untuk tak terlalu terbuai akan kenikmatan yang di berikan adiknya.

Biar bagaimanapun, apa yang mereka lakukan salah. Tidak ada pembenaran dalam hubungan sedarah, mengingat kenyataan itu membuat _namja_ cantik itu tak kuasa menahan tangisanya di tengah desahan nikmatnya.

Slup..

Emm..

Slup..

Kwangmin menikmati junior Youngmin bak es loli manis. Menyesapnya dalam, membuat desahan Youngmin semakin menjadi.

"Hohh... ungghhh... Kwanggggg..."

Cruttttttt..

Cairan putih kental itu menyembur deras masuk dalam mulut Kwangmin yang tetap betah mengulum junior hyung cantiknya. Menyesap habis cairan putih kental yang dirasanya sangat manis.

Kwangmin merangkak, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Youngmin. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan detail wajah cantik _hyung_nya yang di penuhi peluh. Terlihat jelas ekspresi nikmat sekaligus lega tergambar di wajah cantik Youngmin. Dan Kwangmin menatapnya puas.

"_Yeobo_ suka?" Kwangmin berbisik di depan wajah Youngmin, mata bulat Youngmin kemblai membuka saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat adiknya tepat di kulit wajahnya.

"Selama satu minggu _saeng_mu akan mengalirkan benih kerahimu _hyung_.. aku akan melakukanya berulang-ulang sampai kau mengandung _aegya_ku, bahkan hingga tubuhmu tak mampu menampung benihku, aku akan terus menumpahkannya. _You Know_ _yeobo_?" mata Kwangmin berkilat tajam. Cinta buta yang berubah menjadi obsesi seakan membuncah di diri _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kwangie... ini salah.. hiks..." mata bulat indah itu meratap mengiba pada Kwangmin yang kini terlihat menakutkan baginya. Tidak. Yang ada di atas tubuhnya saat ini bukan lagi Kwangmin adiknya. Jo Kwangmin sudah tidak ada lagi, adik yang begitu dimanjakanya dan selalu menuruti semua perintahnya sudah hilang tak berbekas, seakan seperti anai yang tertiup angin.

Youngmin hanya bisa menutup mata, terpejam erat. Sang _hyung_ yang lahir enam menit lebih dulu itu tak kuasa untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Bagaimana Kwangmin menjamahnya saat ini atau mungkin mata tajam adiknya yang menyelanjangi tubuh polosnya.

"_ANDWAE_ KWANG! _JEBBALLL_... sadarlah JO KWANGMIN aku _hyung_mu!"

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Terima kasih untuk respon posistifnya**

**Seneng deh ternyata penggila Jo Twins rame juga..**

**Haa... hana terharu T-T**

**Buat yang suka Jo Twins unyu2 jika berkenan klik kotak review ne ^^**


End file.
